onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Poneglyph
are mysterious stone blocks with history inscribed on it as strange letters and are scattered among the islands of the Grand Line. It is said the only person left in the world who can read them is Nico Robin. Appearance These blocks are inscribed with the script of an ancient language. Abilities and Powers The blocks have no real power themselves, however, the words they contain have the power to change the world. Each one tells a piece of a history long forgotten. This history includes the mention of (at least) two weapons of mass destruction: Pluton and Poseidon. There are two types of poneglyphs: the ones which carry information about how to reach the other poneglyphs and the stones which carry the records of the "True History". Only when the stones are read as one, will they fill in the Void Century of the world. In the eyes of the World Governement, they are dangerous artifacts and despite declaring the stones dangerous because of the weapons, the reality is that the ideals of the fallen Kingdom written on some of the stones are far more dangerous then any of the weapons. However, only when the stone has been read by someone willing to take the read passage to the ends of the Earth, are those guarding them allowed to be free of the burden. In order to prevent these historical facts from being lost forever, they had carved them into these poneglyphs, which are indestructible. Regardless, to reach and decipher the Rio Poneglyph is the ultimate goal of Nico Robin, and it has brought herself much unwelcomed attention. It has also been revealed that Gol D. Roger was able to follow the passage because he could hear "the voice of all things". He apparently managed to uncover the path. Though Roger told Whitebeard the story behind the Will of D., he and his crew seemed to have kept the details of the history a secret, although due to the dangers the remaining crew members pocessed, the Marines could not let the crew simply walk away when they were discovered. However, it is unknown if they know about the crews knowledge of the Void century or whether this was because of the strength of the crew itself. Ohara Poneglyph Located in Ohara, this poneglyph included information about the Void Century, including the name of the lost civilization, though it has yet to be said what the name is. The World Government considered the archaeologists studying it dangerous and used the Buster Call to destroy the island, Nico Robin being the sole survivor. It is unknown if the poneglyph survived the attack. However, given that Professor Clover stated the poneglyphs are inscribed on "indestructible" stone, it is likely still there. Unnamed Poneglyph While she was on the run as a teenager, Robin found a poneglyph in a wooded area. Its precise location was not revealed, the poneglyph was not named and its contents are unknown. Alabasta Poneglyph There is one poneglyph in Alabasta, the one that is found in the underground passage of the temple in Alubarna. It is the first poneglyph seen in the series. Unlike its Shandoran counterpart that was guarded by its people to protect the information in contained, its clear that the hidden nature of the Alabasta poneglyph was to conceal its existence from the people, and not protect it, as Alabasta is a member of the World Government united against the creators of the poneglyph. This is also inferred by Nico Robin in her conversation with the King of Alabasta, Cobra, when she scoffs at and rebukes his statement about a hereditary charge of the monarchy to 'protect' the stone, although he himself is truthfully unaware of the deeper reasons or motives of its concealment decided long before his time. The poneglyph supposedly tells the location of Pluton. Nico Robin never wanted to give Crocodile the ancient weapon so she lied by telling the history of the land which is not found in the poneglyph. Robin was looking for the True History, not Pluton, so she lost her will to continue on. However, she was saved by Luffy. Shandora Poneglyph The above quote is inscribed in an ancient text akin to a poneglyph on a wall which Robin found within a set of ruins in Upper Yard. However, she did not refer to the wall as a poneglyph, so it is unknown if it is one. A confirmed poneglyph was part of the Shandorian Golden Belfry and it revealed to Robin another dark secret . This poneglyph spoke of how to locate another ancient weapon, Poseidon, which is much later revealed to be in Fishman Island as the Mermaid Princess . Gol D. Roger had also previously found this poneglyph and left a message encouraging anyone who could read the poneglyphs to continue searching for the lost history. It was a fiercely guarded treasure of the Shandorian people and they felt a deep visceral connection to it, (namely the bell built around it) that was passed down up to the present era where the descendants of those who fought and died to protect it still put their lives on the line to reclaim it - along with their homeland - even though they had forgotten about the existence of the poneglyph itself. They still cherish what it represents a great deal, and the shaman of their people openly wept upon hearing they had fulfilled the wishes of their ancestors by passing its information on to Nico Robin, and freeing them from their centuries long burden. Ryugu Poneglyph This poneglyph is located in the back woods of the Sea Forest in the Ryugu Kingdom. Robin believes that it may hold vital information to understanding the Void Century. When Robin found it, she remarked that it was different than the other poneglyphs she had found. It read more like an apology letter than a primary historical text. The message was written by a man from the surface known as "Joy Boy". In the message, he is apologizing to the people of Fishman Island for breaking his part of a deal, which involved returning to Fishman Island to carry out Noah's purpose. Rio Poneglyph According to Robin, the is the message carried by all the poneglyphs along the Grand Line. It contains the true history of the One Piece world (including the "Void Century" that is forbidden to be researched). In order to find it, one must take all other passages from the other Poneglyphs with them on their travels, and it is only completed upon reaching the end of the world, in other words, the island Raftel. Gol D. Roger seemed to have accomplished this task, according to Rayleigh, though it is uncertain if the other members of the Roger Pirates (i.e. Shanks, Buggy) know the world's history. History After the Void century ended, the stones were left in the guardianship of the ancients' descendants, who guard them from people who seek to destroy them. The World Government to research and decipher poneglyphs. Gold Roger's attempt Roger managed to successfully follow the path of the Poneglyphs and dicipher their meanings, leavig at least one message along the way to encourage others to follow his path. However, his crew, although knew the true history, choose not to awaken any of the ancient weapons. The Demons of Ohara The researchers on Ohara decided to study their islands Poneglyphs in an attempt to discover the missing history of the world. However, they were limited by the greater lack of access and knowledge of the Poneglyphs and sent out researchers to find more information on them, knowing the study of the Poneglyphs were illegal. Nico Olvia along with thirty three other archaeologists, set out to sea. Sadly, their attempt failed and their were intercepted by the Marines leaving only Olvia as the soul survivor. On board the ship they found information which allowed the Marines to trace Olvia's origins back to Ohara and CP9 unit was sent to investigate. The World Governement had always been against the scholars because of their knowledge but researching the Poneglyphs meant they had an excuse to act against them. Olvia escaped the Marines thanks to the help of Jaguar D. Saul and managed to return to Ohara in time to warn her comrades about the Marines heading their way. However, CP9 had already arrived on the island and a Buster Call attack commenced after Clover revealed that he had discovered the knowledge held by the Ohara Island Poneglpyh. Ohara was destroyed, wiping out the entire Island and its inhabbitants except Nico Robin who managed to flee in the process, leaving the fate of the Ohara Poneglyph a complete mystery. During her time on the run, Robin was known to have read at least one poneglyph and researched constantly into finding others. Alabasta Crocodile targets the Alabasta Kingdom because of its Poneglyph, which was known to contain information on the where abouts of Pluton. He then went about creating the Baroque Works organisation in an attempt to bring down the Alabasta Kingdom and claim Pluton. He employed Robin to read the Poneglyph of Alabasta. When Robin finally got the chance to read this Poneglyph, however, Robin lied about its contents, which caused Crocodile to turn against her. Because of the fight between Monkey D. Luffy and Crocodile, when the fight ended the Royal Tomb where the Poneglyph was held became unstable and began collasping around them. Robin was saved by Luffy along with King cobra, however the Poneglyph was burried in the process. Skypiea Robin travelled with the Straw Hats, claiming Luffy was responisible for her continue existence. During her time she travelled with Luffy to Skypiea where two more poneglyphs were held. The first held the details of where to find the second, the second contained details about Poseidon and a message written by Gol D. Roger telling further researchers to keep going forward. According to Gan Fall, he had no idea how Roger managed to reach the poneglyph on top of Giant Jack or when he did the feat itself. Robin informed the Shandians that their duty to protect the stone was over and freed them from their ancestors burden in the process. However, Robin was left with more questions then answers about Gol D. Roger himself. Meeting Rayleigh During the Sabaody arc, Roger's first mate, Silvers Rayleigh, mentioned to Robin during the Straw Hats' meeting with him that he knows what the Void Century is and solved the mysteries of the poneglyphs. He admits that saying what it is would take away the impact or any further interpretations of the lost history. He tells Robin to search out the poneglyphs and draw her own conclusions regarding the history. He offered Robin the chance to hear the information from him, however, she declined his offer and chose to continue to find the poneglyphs for herself. Anime and Manga Differences and Chopper looking at the 'first' poneglyph introduced in the anime.]] The first artifact to actually be recognized as a poneglyph was seen in Alabasta in Episode 123. However another poneglyph was seen in Episode 102, this one also in Alabasta, when Luffy, Zoro, and Chopper were lost in the desert and fell through the top of an ancient ruin where a poneglyph was seen half buried in the sand. It bears no significance to the series since it was found in a filler episode. References Site Navigation it:Poignee Griffe Category:History Category:Artifacts Category:Literature